


Friction

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Adopted Peter Parker, Adopted Wanda Maximoff, Aromantic Bruce Banner, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Peter Parker, Asexual Wanda maximoff, Avengers Family, Biromantic Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Shuri, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Dead Aunt May (Mentioned), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, Genderfluid Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Shuri, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Michelle is 17, Multi, NO ADULT CONTENT WHATSOEVER, Ned is 16, Panromantic Peter Parker, Pansexual Michelle Jones, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker is Everyone's Kid, Platonic Relationships, Science Bros, Secrets, Stucky - Freeform, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Wanda Maximoff, Wanda is 17, Wanda is a kid, and sad, but also angst, lgbtqia+ characters, long story, lots of fluff, mentioned child abuse, peter is 16, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Peter Parker is going through a lot. His aunt is dead, he's been adopted by Tony Stark, and he has too many secrets.Wanda Maximoff has been through a lot. Her family is gone, she's been adopted by the Bartons, and she also has her fair share of secrets.Its a good thing Shuri, Michelle, and the rest of the Avengers are there to help, because they are all a family. No matter what.PLEASE give this story a chance, it will be super long but worth it to read! I dedicate this to all LGBTQIA+ people on this website, hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Secrets are made to be told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/gifts).



> This is a gift to Majaddy, who prompted over on the Life of Marvel Teens story! Sorry, I completely forgot to gift this to you, I will fit your prompt in here very very soon! 
> 
>  
> 
> So you've decided to go on the wild ride that is this story! Great! :) YAY! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and make my day, I would love it if you guys gave me some suggestions and stuff to help this story be as good as I want it to be! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES: So this is after Civil War and Spider-Man Homecoming, but not Infinity War compliant in any way. Alsoooo, Wanda and Vision are not a thing, and Vision isn't really in this story. Thor will probably make an appearance, and Shuri and T'Challa will DEFINITELY be coming in soon. The Sokovia Accords are down, and the Avengers are back together! YAY! Tony just adopted Peter, and he got his surgery about a week before she died, so it's been about three weeks since the surgery.

"PETER!" 

Peter flinched at the yell outside his bedroom in the compound. 

 

"IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST! CLINT AND WANDA ARE COMING TODAY, GET UP ALREADY!" Tony sounded annoyed. 

 

Peter groaned and got out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt over the bandages on his chest. 

 

Before she died, May had gotten Peter top surgery, and he was still recovering. 

 

"Coming!" He yelled back, stepping out the door and running to the kitchen. 

 

Tony wasn't there, but the kitchen was in use.

Steve and Bucky were making pancakes, and smoke was coming from the Winter Soldier's pan-

 

"BUCKY!" Steve yelled grabbing the fire extinguisher

The pan lit on fire, along with the cloth underneath it. 

 

Bucky jumped back, fright evident on his face as Steve sprayed the foam everywhere. 

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

 

The smoke alarm was blaring. 

 

Peter stifled a giggle.

 

Steve looked over at him, then burst out laughing. 

 

Bucky still looked confused. "What happened? I thought..." 

 

"Bucky, you got out the stuff we use for sushi on our grill instead of the oil for the pan. Oh my god." Steve was doubled over on the table, head in hands. 

 

"Oh." 

 

Tony ran into the room, looking frantically around himself for the fire. 

 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

 

Steve straightened up, a smile still lingering on his face. 

 

"Bucky tried to make pancakes." 

 

"God, you old people really need to stop trying with the cooking. It's not the 1940's anymore!" His tone was teasing as he sat next to Peter at the kitchen island.

 

"Alright, Tony." 

 

Suddenly, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke from the vents. "Mr. Barton and Ms. Maximoff have arrived at the compound." 

 

"Alright, let's get the party started!" Tony looked over at Peter, who was sure he looked nervous. "Have you met Wanda yet?" 

 

"We've fought each other, but I don't think that counts..." 

 

"Well, I think you'll like her. She's kinda weird, but you'll get used to it." 

 

"Okay." Peter fidgeted with his hands

 

"I heard Wanda and Clint are here?" Natasha asked, walking into the room, already dressed and ready for the day. "I was downstairs training, F.R.I.D.A.Y told me." 

 

"YEAH!" 

 

Everyone jumped as Clint burst through the door to the living room. 

 

"I'm back!!!" He held out his arms dramatically. "Hello?" 

 

"Hi Katniss, how's retirement?" 

 

"Geez, Tony. I'm not that old!" 

 

"Hello." A small voice came from behind the door. 

 

"Wanda, nice to see you." Natasha said politely. Her eyes flashed with an emotion Peter knew only from Tony. 

 

It looked like.... Affection? Like the kind a parent gives a child of their own. 

 

But Nat hid it well. 

 

Wanda looked nervous as she stepped inside, fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket. 

 

"How are the kids with a new older sister?" Steve asked her as she made her way to the table and sat down. 

 

He offered her a cup of steaming hot chocolate and a plate of pancakes, which he had already given Peter. 

 

Wanda smiled, accepting the food and answering. "Lila loves playing with me, and Cooper and I play catch outside with my powers. Nathaniel loves me." 

 

"I swear, she's the only one that he won't cry with, and he only smiles at her." Clint grumbled with affection. 

 

Steve chuckled and went over to Clint and the rest of the team, sitting with them at the dining table.

 

Wanda turned to Peter and stuck out her hand, evidently more comfortable then she was when she first entered the room. "Hi. I'm Wanda." 

 

"Peter." He shook her hand. 

 

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "So, is Tony your dad?" 

 

Peter was shocked. "Uh, yeah, adopted, how-" 

 

"Telepathy. And empathetic stuff, I guess." She tapped her head. "I could sense it. Clint is my adoptive father." 

 

Peter was speechless. 

 

Wanda's expression turned downcast and guilty. "Sorry. I can't really control it." 

 

"It's fine! I think it's really cool, I can't control my strength or stickiness sometimes either." He rushed for an explanation. 

 

"You have powers? What are they?" 

 

"I'm Spider-Man, so adhesiveness, strength, enhanced senses, enhanced metabolism, and agility." 

 

Wanda tilted her head, eyes suddenly scarlet. "Whoah... did that hurt?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"When the spider bit you." She said matter-of-factly, as if Peter had said it out loud. 

 

"I didn't say anything about that... Did you just read my mind?!" He may have said it a little too loudly, as the rest of the team turned to look at them.

 

Wanda flinched, eyes turning back to their normal color. "Sorry." She sounded scared. 

 

"That is so cool! Can you do it again?" Peter asked eagerly. 

 

"Really? You don't hate me?" Wanda seemed surprised and hopeful. 

 

"No! Why would I?" 

 

The rest of the team smiled at them and went back to their conversation as Peter and Wanda messed around with her telepathy. 

 

Afterwards, it was time for training. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Again!" 

 

Natasha kicked Sam down for the third time in a row on the sparring mats. He even had his suit on, as powers and equipment were allowed. 

 

No one knew how Nat beat Tony, but she did. 

 

"Man, I give up. Geez." Sam grumbled as Nat helped him up from the floor. She hadn't even broken a sweat. 

 

"Wanda, you're up!" 

 

She and Peter had been messing around, tossing a medicine ball back and forth with Wanda's powers. 

 

"Wish me luck!" 

 

Peter smiled at her as she stood to fight Natasha. 

 

"You ready?" 

 

Wanda's eyes flashed red in response as she nodded. 

 

Nat swept her leg under Wanda as she feigned a punch to her head. 

 

Wanda caught herself with red energy, pushing back into the air and readying her hands at her sides, forcing Natasha to attack first again. 

 

When she did, Wanda was ready and stopped her with telekinesis, pushing Nat to the ground for three seconds. 

 

"YEAH!" Clint yelled in triumph when the time was up. "Someone finally beat you, Natasha! HA!" 

 

Peter stared at Wanda in awe. 

 

"Peter, it's your turn." 

 

He swore under his breath. 

 

When the fight was over (and it took a while, Peter was strong), Peter was on the ground, having been tased lightly by Natasha. 

 

"Geez, that was the light setting?" He stood up, stumbling. 

 

A sharp pain appeared in his chest, but it faded.

 

Wanda smirked at him playfully from the corner of the training room. "Told you it was hard!" 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and brushed himself off. "Yeah, well you have awesome telekinesis powers. I just stick to everything." 

 

They chatted and walked to the living room, Peter trying to hide his growing discomfort. 

 

When they reached the living room, Peter started to feel faint. He stumbled forward, pain exploding in his chest.

 

"Peter?" Wanda's eyes flashed red, and he felt a tingle in the back of his mind. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" 

 

She lunged forward to catch him and eased him to the floor. 

 

"Peter!" 

 

Blackness enveloped his vision as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys want more?


	2. Problems Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is terrified. But she's not alone.
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> Wanda's memories come flooding back to her in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Also, Bruce is a doctor in this story. A medical doctor. (I don't know if he actually is one, but it's fun to write him as that in the story. :) A little Wanda backstory (for this fic at least) for you all! :)

When Wanda saw Peter stumble, her powers immediately sensed the pain. 

 

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" Peter's eyes rolled back. 

 

She caught him as he fell. "Peter!" 

 

He went limp. 

 

That's when Wanda panicked. "GUYS!!!" 

 

Tears formed in her eyes as her breathing got faster. "GUYS HELP!!" 

 

They were all the way downstairs, there's no way they could hear her. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, call the team in the training room now!" 

 

"Right away, Ms. Maximoff." The AI sensed her urgency.

 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tony's carefree voice answered. 

 

"HELP!!! PETER JUST PASSED OUT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Wanda screamed, tears flowing freely down her face. 

 

"Seriously?! We're coming now!" 

 

A rustling sounded from the room and worried whispers reached Wanda's ears. 

 

The call ended. 

 

Wanda cradled Peter in her arms gently. "You're gonna be okay, alright?" 

 

"PETER!" Tony was the first to come, racing over to where they sat. "What happened?" 

 

His eyes narrowed. "Did you do this?" 

 

Wanda looked up at him in shock, panicked sobs coming out of her. 

 

"Of course she didn't, you idiot!" Clint was there now, running to them. 

"Oh my god, what happened?" Steve and Bucky were the next to arrive. 

 

"I don't know!" Wanda was hysterical. "He passed out, he was in pain. I could feel it in my chest." 

 

"Calm down, we'll get him to Bruce." Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

Wanda looked up at him and nodded. 

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, get us to the med-bay and call Bruce, he's in the lab." Tony ran to the elevator, motioning for them to follow. 

 

Wanda lifted Peter with her telekinesis, her hands shaking slightly. 

 

They went in the elevator. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"BRUCE!" 

 

Dr. Banner was already there. 

 

"Put him on the bed, I need to check him over." 

 

Wanda set Peter down. 

 

"He's breathing well, what exactly happened?" Bruce was checking Peter's pulse. 

 

Wanda swallowed. "He stumbled, and I sensed his pain. That's when he passed out." 

 

"Did you sense where the pain was coming from?"

 

"His chest." 

 

"Oh my god, is it his heart?" Tony asked, breathing faster. 

 

"No, not that I can tell. He seems fine in that area, I don't know... Wait." Bruce paused. "Did Peter say anything about an injury on his chest recently?" 

 

"No. Do you think he was hiding it?" 

 

"You guys should leave, Wanda, you can stay, you were there and could help me answer a few questions. Tony, stay." 

 

The rest of the team shuffled outside to wait, Clint catching Wanda's eye and mouthing: 'You okay?' 

 

She nodded. 

 

Bruce pulled Peter's shirt upwards. 

 

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tony breathed at the sight of the scars. 

 

Wanda gasped. 

 

"I know." 

 

Bruce seemed to understand.

 

"What? What happened to him?" Tony was clueless. 

 

"He had top surgery." Wanda knew this inside out. 

 

Even though she wasn't transitioning to male, she had read so much about it. Sokovia hadn't had much on the topic, but once HYDRA took them in, she was able to read about it more. 

 

Even though they were built on Nazi beliefs, Wanda and Pietro were special, and Strucker needed them to be comfortable. So she was able to get her much needed supplies. 

 

The ones her parents refused to get her. 

 

Why Pietro had to protect her, all the time.

 

"What does that mean? He never said anything about needing surgery. F.R.I.D.A.Y, check the vitals on the suit for the past few weeks." 

 

The AI answered. "Vitals normal." 

 

"Tony, it means Peter was- He wasn't born in a male body." Wanda supplied. "He's still recovering from the surgery, he shouldn't have been training." 

 

Tony finally seemed to understand. "Why- Why didn't he just tell me? I wouldn't've been mad, I could've helped him and his aunt pay for the surgery." 

 

"I think he didn't want to disappoint you." Bruce said. 

 

Tony sat down, head in hands. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Peter." 

 

All the while, Wanda was trapped in her own thoughts. 'I'm not alone' was all she could think. 

 

"Wanda? Are you okay?" Bruce asked, concerned.

 

Wanda could feel her powers rising up. Her eyes flashed red. 

 

"Wanda!" 

 

She ran. 

 

Past Natasha and Clint and the rest of the team. 

 

Into the elevator. 

 

Into the training room. 

 

Into the black simulation room. 

 

"I'm not alone." Wanda finally said out loud, breathing hard. 

 

Then the memories came rushing back. 

 

They were ten years old.

 

"William! Pietro! Get back here now!" Their father was calling them inside, his sharp voice echoing in the alleyway. 

 

They had been playing in the street, but their kid neighbors had harassed Wanda to the point of tears for her long hair and girlish manners.

 

"Coming!" Her brother answered, glaring at their house as if their parents could sense his anger. 

 

"Wanda, come on, we have to go inside." 

 

She was crying, long hair covering part of her face. 

 

"Run back in your home, you freak!" A neighbor called from his door as Pietro helped her stand up.

 

Wanda sobbed even harder. 

 

"Shut up!" Pietro yelled angrily at the man. "She's not a freak!" 

 

"You mean he's, young man. Watch your tone or I might come down there!" The man slammed his door.

 

"Don't listen to him. You're a girl." 

 

"BOYS, GET INSIDE!" 

 

When they arrived in the house, their father called Wanda over. "William! Come here. Now." 

 

Pietro looked at her helplessly as their mother held him back. 

 

Wanda made her way over to their dad. 

 

He smacked her across her face. "Why are you such a disappointment?" 

 

"STOP!" Pietro broke free from their mother's arms. 

 

Wanda backed away from their father, face still stinging. 

 

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Pietro shoved their dad backwards, towards their mother and the dining table. 

 

"WILLIAM IS A BOY, PIETRO! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! HE IS LYING TO YOU!" The man was angry and intimidating, but Pietro held his ground.

 

"WANDA IS A GIRL!" 

 

Their father took a threatening step forward. 

 

That's when the first shell hit. 

 

And the floor collapsed beneath him and their mother. 

 

When the dust cleared, Pietro was holding onto Wanda under the bed. 

 

"He can't hurt you anymore." 

 

The second shell hit. 

 

It didn't go off. 

 

They waited two days. 

 

When Wanda and Pietro were finally rescued, they checked the rubble for their parents. 

 

They didn't find them. 

 

At least, not alive. 

 

After that, they ran. 

 

But the people never stopped yelling at her. 

 

Until HYDRA came. 

 

 

Three years later.

 

 

"WANDA!" 

 

 

Wanda remembered the screams of other subjects filling the cells. 

 

 

One by one, they all disappeared. 

 

 

"WANDA!" 

 

 

She could almost feel the comforting hands of her brother on her shoulders. 

 

 

"STOP!" 

 

When they had gotten their powers, they were treated better. 

 

There was no pain. 

 

Only training, day after day after day-

 

"WANDA!" 

 

She gasped for air. 

 

She was safe. 

 

Clint and Steve were in front of her. 

 

"Wanda, what happened?" 

 

Wanda's breathing was fast. 

 

She looked around her. 

 

The simulation room was torn to shreds around her. 

 

"What did I do?" Wanda was horrified. 

 

"We think you had some sort of panic attack. When we found you, your powers were swirling around you. You couldn't see us, but your eyes were open and it looked like you were using your powers on yourself." Steve answered, out of breath. 

 

"I-There was all these memories." Wanda's voice shook. "It was awful." 

 

Clint hugged her to his chest. "It's okay." 

 

"You're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note: This is definitely not accurate in medical stuff, so sorry about that! Comments and kudos are awesome, if you could leave those? Thank you! :) Also, who's excited for INFINITY WAR COMING OUT TOMORROW! :) At least on digital! Yay!


	3. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers Peter and Wanda's secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I might watch Infinity War tonight, I just bought it, so be ready for some AU fics or tags to scenes! :) I love this story, so could you possibly maybe leave a comment or kudos? They are amazing to find and help motivate me to write more! Let me know what you're thinking of the story!

Peter woke up slowly. 

 

When he cracked open his eyes and turned his head, Tony was sleeping on a couch. 

 

They were in the hospital area. 

 

And he had a different shirt on. 

 

"Hi Peter." Wanda's soft, slightly accented voice came from the other side of his bed. 

 

He jerked his head to the side. 

 

"What- what happened?" 

 

She smiled tiredly. "You passed out. You really shouldn't have been training so soon after your surgery." 

 

"How did you find out?" Peter was shocked and nervous. "Did you read my mind?" 

 

Wanda shook her head. "I know what top surgery scars look like, Peter. I might not have them myself, but they were in the books I read when I was with HYDRA." 

 

Peter's jaw dropped. "You too?" 

 

She nodded. "Except I was the opposite." 

 

"So you and Pietro-" 

 

"We weren't identical." 

 

"I figured." Peter smiled at her. 

 

"Our parents, weren't as- they weren't as accepting as your aunt was." 

 

Her eyes tinged red briefly, but Wanda seemed to swallow it down. 

 

"I'm so sorry." 

 

She shook her head. "I'm fine. It was a long time ago. They've been gone for seven years." 

 

Peter shifted. "Do you mind if I ask-" 

 

"A shell collapsed our apartment building in Sokovia. They died immediately after the floor caved in. Pietro was fast enough to get us both under the bed, and after the rescue team got us out, we ran." 

 

Peter nodded, understanding. "Do the others know that you're trans?" 

 

"No. I never told them." Wanda glanced up at him and smiled. "You're the first one, other than S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA, that knows." 

 

"Do you want to tell them?" 

 

"Now's a better time than never." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Tony woke up, the team filed into the hospital room. 

 

"What's up, guys?" Clint asked, eyes confused. 

 

Wanda looked at Peter, who nodded. "Um, we have something to tell you." 

 

Peter visibly swallowed. "I'm transgender." 

 

"And I am too." Wanda finished, looking down at her hands and fidgeting with her rings. 

 

The team sat still for a few seconds. 

 

"You guys do know that barely anybody in this tower is straight, right?" Clint blurted out. 

 

The whole room burst into laughter, except for Peter and Wanda.

 

"Seriously? That's your reaction?" Peter asked incredulously. 

 

"Yeah, guys. You didn't think we wouldn't except you, right?" Natasha asked, voice laced with concern. 

 

"We didn't know what to think, to be honest." Wanda answered, smiling. 

 

"So, have you guys already transitioned or are you about to transition?" Clint asked, having finally stopped laughing at his own joke. 

 

This time, it was Peter who answered. "We're both transitioned. Wanda started at, what, 9?" 

 

She nodded for conformation. 

 

"And I started when I was eleven." Peter finished. 

 

They nodded, understanding.

 

"So, who wants pizza and ice cream?" Tony broke the silence. 

 

"ME!" Practically everyone shouted. 

 

They spent the rest of the night sharing stories and eating pizza. 

 

"Steve, Bucky, you're up!" Peter yelled. 

 

They were playing Truth or Dare in the training room.

 

"Truth or Dare?" Steve asked Bucky, staring at him competitively. 

 

"Dare." 

 

"I dare you to stand in front of a target while Clint shoots arrows around you." 

 

The team gasped. 

 

Bucky stood his ground. "I accept." 

 

Peter and Wanda cheered. 

 

Clint and Bucky stood up as Steve grabbed the huge target. 

 

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!" 

 

THWIP. 

 

One arrow lodged itself in the board, an inch away from Bucky's head. 

 

Everyone cheered. 

 

THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP. 

 

Bucky stepped away. 

 

Left behind him was a full body outline of him done by arrows. 

 

Steve smiled. 

 

"Nat and Sam!" 

 

They went on through the whole night, daring each other and taking the game to new levels. 

 

It was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm working on a novel of my own! You can find it at assassinsofshadow.weebly.com to learn more about it! It would mean a lot to me if you could just check it out really quick and give me some feedback over there or on here! :)


	4. Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wanda grow closer, while a certain Wakandan visitor is about to arrive....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, have you guys figured out the title yet? I'll give you a hint: Smoke + Mirrors. ALSO: I won't be updating as much as I used to until..... next summer. The schedule will probably be only weekends, because I will have a ton of work to do now. But I'm excited, so yay! I'm also super sad that I won't be updating my stories. Hmmph. Anyway, school starts on Thursday. :)

"Catch!" Wanda tossed a red energy ball at Peter, who caught it easily in his hand and tossed it carefully back. 

 

She easily absorbed it into her hand. 

 

Peter was on bedrest, and he was growing restless. 

 

Wanda was there to help entertain him, though it was incredibly hard to keep him in bed. 

 

"Ugh, I just want to go outside!" Peter groaned, looking wistfully out the window. 

 

She tilted her head sympathetically, but she couldn't do anything about it. "Sorry. Doctor's orders." 

 

Then, the door slammed open, causing them both to jump. 

 

It was Clint. He immediately pressed the door closed, putting his back against it. 

 

He was breathing heavily, and his eyes went from side to side in a panic. 

 

"What's wrong?!" Wanda stood up, readying her magic in her hands. 

 

Clint hesitated, then told her. "Nat is after me." 

 

"What?! Why?" Peter asked, sitting up straight. 

 

Clint mumbled a reply. 

 

"We didn't hear that." 

 

"I PRANKED HER WITH A TASER AND NOW I FEAR FOR MY LIFE!" He blurted out. "WANDA, PROTECT ME!" 

 

Peter burst out laughing. "Why did you do that?" 

 

Clint sighed. "I thought it was going to be Sam, but it ended up being Natasha." 

 

Wanda couldn't resist a giggle at that. "How did you get away?" 

 

"I had Tony distract her." 

 

Suddenly, a voice rang through the intercom. "Clint, get out of Peter's room. Wanda, immobilize him. Now." 

 

It was Nat. 

 

Clint screamed in terror as Wanda raised her hand.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Yeah.... yeah.... great! I guess we'll see you on Thursday!" Tony hung up the phone. 

 

"Who was that?" Steve asked, eating a small bowl of cereal. 

 

"T'Challa. He's coming with his sister on Thursday to see if he'll stay as an Avenger." 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"What's up, Peter?" 

 

Peter was video-chatting with MJ and Ned on his phone, but only Ned had answered so far. 

 

Peter held his phone up to show his room. "I'm on bedrest again." 

 

Ned was sympathetic. "Oh man, that's the worst. What happened?" 

 

"I passed out after training. Apparently I wasn't supposed to exert myself so soon after surgery." Peter grimaced. 

 

"Hey losers." MJ joined the call. 

 

"Hey MJ, what's up?" 

 

"Nothing much, just got back from the march downtown." She had on a shirt that said 'CLIMATE CHANGE IS REAL. IT'S NOT A BELIEF, IT'S A FACT.' 

 

Just then, Wanda walked in the room. "Hi, whatcha doing?" 

 

"Who's that?" MJ asked, face scrunching up in confusion. 

 

"That's Wanda." Peter motioned for Wanda to come over to him. 

 

"Hi guys!" 

 

Ned's eyes widened. "Oh my god you're the Scarlet Witch!" 

 

Wanda smiled, making her eyes flash red. 

 

MJ was impressed. "Are you our age or older?" 

 

"I'm 17." 

 

"Me too." MJ seemed satisfied. 

 

"I'll leave you guys to talk some more, I have to go eat lunch anyways." Wanda walked out of the room. 

 

MJ had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

 

"So, are you guys dating yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: So, I'm working on a novel of my own! You can find it at assassinsofshadow.weebly.com to learn more about it! It would mean a lot to me if you could just check it out really quick and give me some feedback over there or on here! :) I am currently on draft 1 of chapter six! :) (I also have a bunch of other scenes for chapters written). Please go check it out? Thanks! :)


	5. A New Arrival (Plus MJ and Ned's Visit to the Compound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new visitor. A new teen. 
> 
>  
> 
> The princess of Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi, sorry I was so late. Happy Thanksgiving to anybody who celebrates it! Also, they/them pronouns for MJ. I probably didn't use them for them before this chapter, but it's starting now at least!

"SHURI GET BACK HERE NOW!" Her older brother's voice was annoyed but affectionate. Today was the day. They were joining the Avengers. 

 

Things back in Wakanda were going well. There wasn't a need for Shuri to stay, so she appointed a new head of technology and left with T'Challa. 

 

And right now, she was testing experimental web-shooters (modeled after Spider-Man's, of course). It wouldn't be a problem if they weren't inside the cloaked Wakandan plane. 

 

But it was fun to annoy her brother. 

 

"You know that we're meeting Spider-Man, right?" T'Challa sounded bored, but it was on purpose. He was trying to distract her. 

 

And it worked. 

 

Shuri shrieked. "WHAT?! HE'S AN AVENGER?!!!!!!" 

 

"Yep." Her brother smirked. 

 

She immediately stopped what she was doing and went to prepare a list of questions. 

 

This would be the best day ever. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Wanda and Peter were waiting for four visitors. 

 

King T'Challa, Princess Shuri, MJ, and Ned. 

 

Ned and MJ got there first. "What's up man?" Ned said, still in awe at his surroundings. "This is sooooo cool." 

 

MJ shrugged. "Eh, it's okay." They winked, obviously just as amazed as Ned. 

 

Peter started the tour. 

 

Wanda showed off the training room, and the group had a mini-session together. Peter was all recovered. 

 

He showed off his agility with the gymnastics equipment. 

 

MJ and Ned had never really seen how good Peter was at it. 

 

He flipped and jumped and twisted his way through the course set up for his daily training. 

 

Now, it was Wanda's turn. 

 

"What do you guys want me to do?" 

 

Ned pointed at himself. "Can you lift me up?" 

 

Wanda smiled. "Sure." 

 

Reaching out a hand, red tendrils snaked to Ned. 

 

She slowly raised him up, then set him down. 

 

It didn't seem to take much effort. 

 

"Who's next?" 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony waited at the entrance of the compound.

It would be the first formal meeting between himself and the King. He was relieved to have T'Challa on the team. It would even things out between the government and the Avengers if some face of authority was on the team. 

 

The plane landed, sending a whoosh of air that bent the tops of the trees and almost knocked Tony down. The aircraft was large and built up with tech. 

 

The design was incredible, obviously made from vibranium. 

 

There was the faint sound of pressure releasing, and the door opened. The king and princess were standing there politely. Both walked down the pathway towards Tony. 

 

T'Challa held out his hand. "Hello, Mr. Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you, formally this time." 

 

There was a slight giggle from his sister as Tony shook his hand. 

 

"Shuri, please be polite. Mr. Stark, this is my sister. Shuri." 

 

Shuri held out her hand. Tony shook it again. "I've heard you are the mastermind behind the technology in Wakanda." 

 

She nodded. "Yes. I've worked with vibranium for years. This plane's design is old, but functional. Will there be a lab inside that I can work in?" 

 

Tony nodded. "It's all set up inside, though I'm sure it's nothing compared to yours at home." 

 

Shuri shrugged. "It'll do." 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter was playing games with Wanda, MJ, and Ned in the living room when the elevator dinged. "It must be Tony." 

 

The doors slid open to reveal Tony, the princess, and the king. 

 

Peter's mouth dropped open. "Uh, hello?" 

 

Tony laughed. "Peter, these are our new guests." 

 

The princess seemed to be studying the game they were playing. "Brother, is it alright if I stay here? The game looks interesting." 

 

"Sure, Shuri. Mr. Stark and I have other things to attend to." The king was surprised, and walked with Tony out of the elevator and to the stairwell. 

 

Peter didn't know what to do. "Uh, you can sit down I guess. Have you played Yahtzee before?" 

 

Shuri shook her head. "We don't have that in Wakanda. How does it work?" 

 

Peter explained the rules. "We can start a new game. I'll go first." 

 

He picked up the dice and tried putting them inside the cup. They all stuck to his hand. "Not again!" 

 

MJ burst out laughing. "Awww, poor Peter can't control his sticky fingers?" 

 

Peter glared at her half-heartedly. "Shut up." 

 

Wanda's eyes glowed red, and the dice unstuck from Peter's hand with a burst of scarlet energy. They hovered for a moment before dropping into the cup. 

 

"You're Spider-Man?!!!!" 

 

The princess's voice was awestruck. "I'm such a fan! I have a list of questions for you. Number one: what is the exact formula for the web-fluid?" She kept speaking. 

 

Peter answered every question, shocked and humbled. 

 

After Shuri finished, they continued with the game. 

 

Peter would be lying if he said he didn't notice how MJ kept looking at Shuri. They had a crush on the princess of Wakanda. 

 

He'd be using this information to his advantage later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know if you want more!


End file.
